Miguel Manara/5
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Miguel Manara '''V. ''(Przed kościołem Miłosierdzia w Sewilli. Radosny tłum niedzielny. Dwuch mnichów zakonu Miłosierdzia na przodzie sceny) '''PIERWSZY ZAKONNIK: I jakoż wam się wydaje, mój bracie? Co do mnie jestem, jak liść, cały drżący. Że też język tak prosty tak człeka niebem i słońcem napełnia, — to istotnie rzecz, która przechodzi pojęcie! Ciężko mi było, zwłaszcza w końcu mowy powstrzymać łzy, a ostry, zduszony kaszel dławił mię w gardle, właśnie jak gorzka pokrzywa. O, święty Boży człowiek ten brat Miguel! O, wielki zaprawdę! Chcę poczekać na wielebnego przeora, by spytać, jaki skutek mowa taka piękna mieć może w sercu Boga? Nie jestem myślicielem. Źle czytam w księgach. — Rydel i grabie to zwykłe me towarzysze, i niechaj słowo choć twarde, choć odrobinę uczeńsze przyjdzie podrażnić me ucho, — wraz niemieję, jak druh mój, robak ziemny. A jednak dzisiaj zrozumiałem wszystko. Łagodne słowo pokutnika padło mi w serce, jak przygarść rzadkiego ziarna. A wiecie, iżem musiał na początku nauki zagryzać wargi, by się nie roześmiać:Żali tak chwali się pana? — myślałem, — oto język mulników i starych bab wiejskich! i żaliżeśmy dzieci, by mówić trza nam te rzeczy? a potem nagle uczułem, iż ta mowa wychodziła jak gdyby już nie z ust ludzkich, ale niby z warg rany głębokiej, i kiedy mówić jął o panu, kroczącym po falach, tedy głos jego stał się słodki mym uszom, jako głos wód wielkich, ukojonych i prześwietlonych nagle czułem Bożem światłem. '''DRUGI ZAKONNIK: I ja śledziłem, jako wy, mój bracie, we wszystkich punktach osobliwą naukę dzisiejszą. Zachwycałem się jej ruchem i barwą... Ale zaprawdę, wyschłem nad pergaminami a stara głowa moja — to głowa stróża ksiąg. Niestety! czemże jest człowiek ? prostomowność zapewne może być urokiem, ale jej zbytek często zatrąca herezją, a puszczenie wodzów uniesieniu, jakkolwiek miłemby się nam zdawało, nie dorówna nigdy, mojem zdaniem, dobrze przemyślanej regule. '''PIERWSZY ZAKONNIK: Nie wypada mi wcale przeczyć wam, mój bracie! Najmocniejsi kaznodzieje mniej tu są od was świadomi. — Przyznajcie jednak, że niekiedy i słowo buduje, kiedy wychodząc z serca znajduje drogę do serca. Weźcie też pod uwagę życie Manary: jego potworną przeszłość, jego skruchę płomienną, która go gna brudnego od świtu, z brodą na wiatr, głodem i pragnieniem w uściech, z skarbonką w ręku; tę straszliwą pokorę, która mu stokroć na dzień, jak kamień, potrąca kolana, rzucając we łzach, do stóp drwiącego żebraka, albo na drogę nierządnicy; tę śmieszną czułość dla maluczkich, której zawdzięcza zachwyconych matek pieszczotę wdzięczną, — jak się pieści oślicę lub krowę... (a ja sam często chwytam się na tem, że doń mówię zbyt czule, jak kiedy znajduję śmiertelnem uderzeniem rydla — kretowisko jakowegoś biednego stworzenia w ogrodzie). Uważajcie też proszę tę jego gorzką wdzięczność, która ze wszystkich bólów i grzechów tej ziemi czyni mu hostję słodką wargom i klęcznik modłom pomyślny. Zaliż go nie ujrzałem kiedyś, leżącego krzyżem, mówiącego w głos do głuchej ziemi, jako do matki swojej ? I czyż także nie widziałem go (było to zeszłej niedzieli) jak podniósł kamień, rzucony nań przez pijak a, i długo całował.. Lecz oto on — wychodzi z kościoła Otoczon gromadą obdartusów. Patrz, jako rozprawia, zadyszan jeszcze i cały w rumieńcach. Nie widziałem go nigdy tak dziecinnie radosnym. '''DRUGI ZAKONNIK: Cóż to ? ''(Sparaliżowany żebrak Johannes Melendez, pokręcony cały, wlecze się żałośnie z kościoła. Śmiechy i krzyki na placu). '''PIERWSZY GŁOS: Oto stary kulawiec, wycieracz kościołów Johannes Melendez, — stary złodziej, którego dosięgnął gniew Boski. Chodźcie! chodźcie tu wszyscy! Wolno się krzynkę pośmiać po długich litanjach. '''GŁOS DZIECKA: Trzeba rzucić mu w zęby kamieniem! Mój pies ugryzł go wczoraj, a on mnie zawołał łagodnie, z pewnością, by mię zbić. ''(Kamień uderza Johannesa prosto w pierś. Żebrak upada z krzykiem). '''DON MIGUEL: Boże! w chorego, biedaka, starca, kalekę?! A oto widzę twarze ludzi, twarze chrześcijan, roześmiane weselem, jakby sztukmistrz rozesłał kobierczyk. '''GŁOS KOBIETY: To Johannes Melendez, stary kruk i złodziej kulawy! Dziecko w niego rzuciło, widzicie, kamieniem... To nic! to tylko Johannes, ścierwo ludzkie urwane z szubienicy: puścili go świeżo po czternastu latach galernika. Lepiejby go zabić, jak psa, — bo czemże i jest lepszem? Gdy mu się rzuci kość, tedy się modli — na śmiech, a potem wraca o zmroku, by kraść strawę psom porządnych ludzi. '''DON MIGUEL: Johannesie! Johannesie! żali mię słyszysz? '''JOHANNES: Jesteście świętym zakonnikiem Manarą, poznaję wasz głos. To dobry głos. '''DON MIGUEL: Johannesie, poleć się Bogu, bowiem masz oblicze człeka, który ma umrzeć. '''JOHANNES: O, biada! mi! Godzina nie wybiła. Nie niepokójcie się, dobry mój mnichu! Biada mi! Mimo starości, bezsiły i bólu, Bóg mi odmawia snu. Będę musiał żyć jeszcze długie, długie dnie, — długie, długie noce. Trza mi będzie pełzać, jak ziemny czerw, skrzypieć, jak koło bez mazi, kłócić się o kość nędzną z opuszczonym psem... Chwila nie przyszła jeszcze. Pokuta długą jest mój dobry mnichu! '''DON MIGUEL: Pokuta długą jest wielce, Johannesie, ale pokuta, Johannesie, jest słodką, — a ty nie mówisz, jak mówi wróg Boga. '''JOHANNES: Ja byłem długo, długo wrogiem Boga, jako mój ojciec zbój i matka ma nierządnica. Biedna matka! nie miała snadź odwagi zadławić mię i wykarmiła swem mlekiem złodziejki, — na swem łożu rozpustnicy. Miałem lat osiem, gdy jeden ksiądz świętokradczy, tknięty litością, mówić mi począł o Bogu, o Ojcu, Synu, Duchu. A gdy obaczył, że płaczę, — sam zapłakał gorzko. To on nauczył mię modłów. Modliłem się często za niego, świętokradczego księdza — i za mą matkę nędzarkę. A kiedy nadszedł dla mnie słodki dzień miłości, — pokochałem młodą cygankę, dziką jak i ja. Pokochała mię, a plemię jej wygnało ją jak sukę, za tę miłość dla chrześcijańskiego bękarta. Dnie były ciężkie! dnie były złe, dobry mnichu, więc kradłem, by wyżywić jej słodkie usta kobiece. I żywot galernika przejadł mi kości do szpiku. A gdy nogi zwiotszały, jak łachman przemokły, rzucono mię na brzeg z parą tych kul — i przypełzłem umrzeć tu, — gdzie Bóg dał mi się niegdyś narodzić. '''DON MIGUEL: Panie! panie! Wzywam Ciebie z Kapharnaum. Panie! panie! podnoszę głos z krainy Genezareth. Panie! panie! O Tobie myślę na kresach Sydonu i Tyru. Panie! panie! Dobiega Cię mój głos z Detapolis. Panie! panie! Krzyczę ku Tobie z Betsaidy Panie! panie! zstąp mi ku pomocy poza kresy Judei, poza Jordan. Amen. ''(do paralityka) Cierpiałeś wiele od ludzi, bracie mój Johannesie! Jakież ty imię dajesz Bogu w myślach twoich? Zali nazywasz go Boleścią, czy Prawem, czy Zemstą? '''JOHANNES: Daję Mu imię, które jest Jego imieniem, Manaro, tem, które krzyczeliście dziś sami tam na kazalnicy, dobry bracie Manaro! '''DON MIGUEL: A jakież jest ono? '''JOHANNES: Miłość. '''DON MIGUEL: Odrzuć kule twoje! ''(Josannes po chwili wahania odrzuca daleko kule). '''DON MIGUEL: Wstań — i idź. ''(Johannes Melendez powstaje i, na nikogo nie patrząc, biegnie ku kościołowi z głośnym krzykiem.) '''JOHANNES: Hosanna! hosanna! ''(Przeor klasztoru Miłosierdzia i bracia całują skraj szaty Manary). '''Lud krzyczy: Cud! ''(upada na kolana, prosząc o błogosławieństwo pokutnika).